1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to content delivery and telecommunications.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods of delivering media content such as video to end users or consumers are known in the prior art. For example, when the consumer requests television services (such as from a cable, satellite, or terrestrial network service provider), the service provider generally installs a host or terminal device, such as a set-top box (STB), that has access to the media content at the consumer's premises. The service provider (e.g., MSO) delivers the content over the various channels subscribed by a particular user, as determined by a network or other content source, such as for example delivering movies for Home Box Office (HBO) to paying subscribers via the cable network and STB. These services are provided for a fee, such as a monthly cable subscription fee.
So-called “pay-per-view” (PPV) systems allow the user to pay for movies or other content on an as-needed basis. While there may be a fee associated with maintaining the PPV capability, the bulk of the fees are charged for user-selected viewings of particular content items.
Similarly, “on-demand” (OD) systems allow the user to view a movie or other content without adhering to a specific schedule; i.e., when the viewer wants to watch the movie, and not only when it is broadcast or made available for download at the discretion of the MSO or network operator. On-demand functionality may also be coupled with PPV, such that the user is charged for each on-demand session as opposed to on a running subscription basis.
In order to increase subscriber awareness (and viewership) of the delivered content, networks will broadcast so-called “promotions” for these events. A promotion might include, for example, a short clip or compilation of scenes from the event, constructed so as to increase viewer interest. These promotions are often frequently interspersed with the channel's other programming (such as during breaks between programs), and may be disposed within the programming schedule so as to occur at predetermined times where their efficacy is considered greatest. For example, a promotion might include a brief video trailer with associated audio content of a movie which has the same actors, or similar theme/genre, to that just viewed by the subscriber.
Alternatively, these promotions may include small animated or static graphics (and sometimes associated audio) disposed in a visible but largely non-intrusive region of the viewer's display, which briefly promote a given event or series of events. As a simple example, a small iconic basketball may briefly dribble across the lower portion of the viewer's display region, followed by the words “NBA Finals on XYZ TV July 25 at 8:00 pm EST” or the like.
As implied above, another particular function of these promotions is to alert the user as to the date and time that the event would be aired or otherwise be made accessible. A viewer of such promotional broadcasts then may proceed through a series of complex steps to schedule a viewing of the promoted event. For example, the owner of a VCR or digital video recorder (DVR) may program the recording device to record the promoted event at the specified date and time, and to then play the recording back later.
Similarly, a satellite or cable viewer may access a menu or electronic program guide (EPG), locate the promoted event on the menu, and set the system to play, record or remind the viewer of the event when it occurs.